


scarlet tastes sweet (right against my teeth)

by starrytobios



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Flirty Miya Atsumu, Halloween shit ig, Kageyama Tobio is Easily Riled Up, M/M, Mild Blood, Miya Atsumu is a Little Shit, Oblivious Kageyama Tobio, Vampire Bites, Vampire Hunters, Vampire Miya Atsumu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27318346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrytobios/pseuds/starrytobios
Summary: Atsumu stares at the boy, tongue running against the base of his teeth as he drinks in the sight before him. An alluring human whose very scent is making his fangs threaten to burst forth. His eyes dip down, and he notices the glint of knives and swords under moonlight; really now, he thought humans were supposed to be clever creatures. Especially pesky little vampire hunters like the one before him.Even still, he’ll allow himself to indulge a little. After all, it has been a while since he’s sunk his teeth into a meal quite so gorgeous.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio & Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu
Comments: 9
Kudos: 154





	scarlet tastes sweet (right against my teeth)

The air is thick, curling it’s misty arms around eerie trees that claw into the unknown, hoping to gouge the eyes of unsuspecting ghouls of the night. The midnight hour does not aid the tight feeling strung from every living thing in this forest, only adding to the accursed apprehension Tobio feels.

It’s like the forest has eyes. Eyes that watch his every move, reporting back to whatever creatures hope to feast on human flesh. Eyes that glow a ghastly bisque, pale light that zeroes itself on his exposed figure. As if to prove he is not afraid, he grasps onto the gun hanging from his holster a little tighter, the other hand gripping onto a dagger, just light enough that he could switch to his stake if needed.

There are an array of deadly creatures here. Ones he is not so interested in, werewolves, centaurs and incubuses, and others that he has some personal enmity to settle with – vampires. Just the mention of that word makes him shudder all over.

But before he can delve into an internal rant on his aversion to the lords of the night, the hair on the back of his neck pricks up startlingly, and instinct forces Tobio to spin on his heels. What he is faced with is the very thing he has been looking for all week – all his life perhaps.

“My, my, what stunnin’ intuition,” the voice of the man standing mere inches from him practically purrs, “For a _human_ , that is.”

Ivory moonlight descends on his lean figure, forming mismatched shadows down his face, like charcoal patterns on his pale skin. Tobio stays rooted to the spot, surveying the man that has approached him. It’s instantly obvious what he is faced with, from the blood-red waistcoat, white shirt with sleeves leading into net, ruffled cuffs, black slacks and a crimson ruby seemingly sewn into the silk ascot around his neck. No werewolf would dare wear so many clothes. No incubus would try so hard. Oh but a vampire, Tobio shifts his weight defensively, those attention-seeking drama queens never quite lost their obsession with Victorian flair.

The vampire seems to notice, and lets out a little chuckle that chills Tobio’s very bone marrow, “Look at ya’, all ready for a fight. It’s cute, really.”

Tobio does not grace him with a response, simply choosing to scrunch his nose indignantly at the suggestion that he is cute. He’ll see how cute Tobio can be once his stake is driven into the bastard’s undead heart.

“Not much of a talker? S'alright; I can fix that.” In a moment the man is beside him, lips tugged up into a despicable little smirk that Tobio can’t wait to wipe off his face, “But first, lemme introduce myself. Miya Atsumu, at yer service.”

The name rings alarm bells in Tobio’s mind. Miya Atsumu. One of the few vampires who have a huge bounty of their heads. He is like pure gold in his hands.

And then he presses his lips to the back of Tobio’s hand.

“Get off me.” Tobio scowls, snatching back his hand and taking a safe step back. His skin feels cold from the touch, like icicles are growing underneath it.

“Aw, no need ta’ get all embarrassed, m’just bein’ friendly,” he pauses, arching up an eyebrow, and Tobio already knows he’s going to hate what is said next, “ _Tobio-kun_.”

For a moment, the vampire hunter is taken back, but the initial surprise thaws as the memory of all the reading he has done on vampires returns. As if super-speed, super-strength, practically being immortal and blood-sucking abilities weren’t enough, vampires could read minds, and Tobio is not so fond of this fake blonde rummaging through his thoughts.

“Oi. Quit dissin’ my hair.” Whines Atsumu. Then, serious all of a sudden, he gnaws on his bottom lip, eying Tobio from head to toe, “Y’know Tobio-kun,” He lifts his head from the ground, pupils blown out and eyes shimmering crimson, “Ya’ real smell good.”

Atsumu stares at the boy, tongue running against the base of his teeth as he drinks in the sight before him. An alluring human whose very scent is making his fangs threaten to burst forth. His eyes dip down, and he notices the glint of knives and swords under moonlight; really now, he thought humans were supposed to be clever creatures. Especially pesky little vampire hunters like the one before him.

Even still, he’ll allow himself to indulge a little. After all, it has been a while since he’s sunk his teeth into a meal quite so gorgeous.

A moment passes, and then Atsumu speaks, voice low and tantalizing, “Wonder how you’ll taste.”

Everything that happens next is a blur, Atsumu launches at Tobio who unseathes the first weapon that he can, silver blade meeting the vampire’s hands. Atsumu pulls a disappointed face, swatting the sword away like it is a fly. The metal dents at the point where his palm met it and the hunter quickly discards it, launching it into the darkness of the forest around them. Tobio falls back, scrambling for his wooden stake.

“Really now, a sword?” Atsumu tuts, sauntering over as his mouth falls into that same tight-lipped leer that Tobio cannot stand, “I hope that pretty face of yours ain’t yer only asset.”

Tobio tries to steady his breathing, clearing his head of any readable thoughts, awaiting the moment Atsumu gets too close for his own good. He feels cold hands reach for his head, and he seizes the moment, swinging at the vampire with his left hand. The stake slices through the air, well aimed, but just barely missing the creature.

“How precise.” Atsumu practically sings, “But yer just not fast enough to keep up with me.”

That pisses Tobio off, and he attacks with both hands repeatedly. Each swing finding itself countered by lithe arms, accompanied by side-comments that make his blood boil. Was every vampire this provocative or was Atsumu just an asshole? The latter was seeming to he true.

Especially when his arms get captured in Atsumu’s iron grip. The vampire smirks, and Tobio wants to shove him off the nearest cliff.

But then he speaks and Tobio feels himself go slack.

“Take it easy, Tobio.” His voice is soft, subdued, like calm waves sinking against the beach. And Tobio feels a little heavier, like sand getting lost under a warm current. Atsumu bends towards his wrist, bringing it up to his mouth, hot breath tingling against Tobio’s skin as he speaks, “That’s right. Just relax. I’ll take real good care of ya’.”

Atsumu brushes his lips against the inside of Tobio’s wrist, the sound of his pulse driving him insane. He’s hungry, starving really, and Tobio would make a hell of a good meal. His bottom lip drags against his skin, and he stares up at the hunter, who is not yet as pallid as he would like him to be.

One more push ought to do it.

“I think yer feelin’ real sleepy, ain’tcha?”

“Mmm.” Tobio lets out a little hum, shifting uncomfortably in his grasp.

“Good.” He cards a hand through the anthracite silk of Tobio’s hair, taking in his features. Kita said not to play with his food but Atsumu can’t help it. He likes the thrill, almost as much as he likes the way Tobio’s curled eyelashes are mingling with silver moonlight, drifting shut slowly. He finds Tobio’s nape, the beating of his pulse now filling his senses, “God. Yer so pretty, Tobio.”

Then he shifts, ready to sink his teeth into Tobio’s milky skin, “Bet you’ll taste real good.”

Tobio’s eyes suddenly shoot open and Atsumu is kneed in the stomach, caught off guard. He stumbles back, less graceful that he’d like as Tobio tackles him, taking their two figures to the uneven forest ground. Atsumu can’t help but wheeze a little when Tobio’s front makes contact with his stomach, his legs now straddling him.

“On top of me so soon?” There’s mischief laced into his words and he knows that it will only rile the hunter up even more, but the adrenaline he’s feeling right now is worth the risk, “How forward Tobio-kun. Ya’ didn’t even let me treat ya’ to dinner.”

Tobio rolls his eyes, lifting up the stake so it is poised over Atsumu’s chest, “Any last words, vampire scum?”

“Oh _ouch_. Yer words wound me.” Tobio doesn’t understand why the vampire is not in the least bit threatened, and the way his eyes are twinkling with rousing impishness rubs him the wrong way.

He doesn’t really know how it happens. All he does know is one moment he’s lifting his hands to plunge that wooden stake into Atsumu’s chest and seal that big mouth of his shut for good, and the next, a flurry of movement ends with him underneath Atsumu, with his hands pinned above his head. Tobio squirms, but Atsumu’s grip is too strong and the intent in his eyes makes it hard for the hunter to breathe. He hopes it’s because he’s afraid of what’s about to happen and not because there is something strangely captivating about the way the effulgence of the night reflects against the golden tendrils of Atsumu’s hair, alabaster fangs now breaking through, glinting like pearls. Pearls that can kill.

“I think that’s enough messin’ around.” Atsumu sinks lower and all Tobio can do is take in a shaky breath as his lips trace his neck, trying to find a sweet spot.

Without warning, Atsumu punctures through Tobio’s skin, leaving the hunter to writhe in pain beneath him. He knows it’s a bad idea to let go of Tobio’s hands but the boy is defenceless and there’s nowhere to run now that Atsumu’s teeth are already sinking into him. So he does it anyway, fingers opting to entangle with Tobio’s hair, angling his head so he can bite deeper.

The sharp pain Tobio feels overwhelms his system and he grabs at Atsumu’s back, feeling all too weak to try to do anything to escape. Then comes the tongue, and Atsumu licks over his bite, the pain of that area suddenly going numb. It seems the vampire is still toying with him, because he blows over the cold strip he created on Tobio’s neck, coaxing a full-body shiver from the poor hunter.

“So sensitive.” The murmur is whispered right into his skin, before Atsumu’s lips are back, and blood is being drained from a dazed Tobio.

Atsumu’s tongue tingles at the saccharine taste, scarlet leaving a flavour like honey at the back of his throat. He pulls Tobio’s head a little further still, unable to find a way to describe the perfect taste of Tobio, unable to stop himself. He hasn’t eaten in a while and Tobio tastes divine. A real stroke of good luck. From beneath him the hunter groans a little, a helpless mewl that lets Atsumu know that he is completely gone, or that he’s thoroughly enjoying this. Perhaps both from the way his nails are digging into the vampire’s back.

“Maybe I’ll save some of you for later.” Atsumu pulls back just a tad, red liquid dripping from his lips, colour extra-vibrant when contrasted with his ashen skin. He caresses the side of Tobio’s face, about to scoop him up when the leaves around them rustle.

“ _Kageyama.”_

There’s a chorus of calls, clearly looking for Tobio and the sudden increase in sounds throws his senses into overdrive. He tries to grab Tobio and get away but a boy comes careening through the forest, auburn eyes wide at the sight of Atsumu feasting on the hunter.

Atsumu knows he has to leave before Ginger here calls over every other hunter looking for little old Tobio. So he does just that, baring his fangs in a cocksure look, before disappearing into the night, the taste of Tobio still lingering on his tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> technically halloween ended two hours ago but i couldn’t sleep so here we go. i’ve had vampire hunter tobio on my mind for weeks and i finally wrote it so enjoy my two am bs. again it’s real late so pls ignore any typos or mistakes my brain is not functioning at its best rn.


End file.
